


(are you) who you are?

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: “Reborn?” He asked, frowning in concern. Like breaking a spell, his tutor snapped out of it and shook his head, looking away with his fedora pulled down. “No, nothing.” Tsuna didn’t believe that, didn’t believe that it was nothing, but he didn’t push. He merely hummed and turned back to the grave. The lone grave of his ancestor.Sawada Ieyasu.





	(are you) who you are?

_He was the light, the wishing star to all, the guide to their paths, the savoir to them all._

_He was the hope, the living legend, the one who protects them from the darkness._

_He was life, who gave resolution and the chance to survive._

_He was but a man._

_A man who bleeds red._

_A man whose darkness eats him alive every day, haunts him every night, follows him every minute._

_He hated it._

_He hated everything, yet he regretted nothing._

_Not when the happy smile they greeted him with every time lit his heart up. Not when they are safe and sound._

_For them, he was willing to sacrifice himself._

_For them, he was willing to break himself into unfixable pieces._

_For them, he was willing._

* * *

“Giotto.” Orange flashed in his eyes a moment before it disappeared. He turned to his tutor, wondering why had he called out his predecessor’s name. Obsidian eyes looked at him,  _stared_. They were sharp, watching and waiting for something to happen, as though something was going to happen.

“Reborn?” He asked, frowning in concern. Like breaking a spell, his tutor snapped out of it and shook his head, looking away with his fedora pulled down. “No, nothing.” Tsuna didn’t believe that, didn’t believe that it was  _nothing_ , but he didn’t push. He merely hummed and turned back to the grave. The lone grave of his ancestor.

_Sawada Ieyasu_.

There was nothing else engraved into the stones, not even the year. It was cold, lonely,  _empty_. Tsuna ran his fingers across the name, wind blowing and caressing his cheeks gently, softly ruffling his brown hair.

_(He ran his hands on the ground, the dirt, and laid a kiss on it, wind gushing by and blowing it away.)_

He smiled and stood up.

“Let’s go, Reborn.” Tsuna turned to Reborn who was staring into the distance. He paused when Reborn didn’t reply him a minute later. “Reborn?” The hitman jerked minutely and looked back at Tsuna, whose lips were pulled thin in concern.

“Are you alright?” He reached out to grab him, but decided against it when the hitman looked so off. The last thing he needed was Reborn to lash out because he had touched him without consent. (For both of their sake.)

Different lights flashed in Reborn eyes for a moment before he hummed, shoving a hand into his trousers pocket. “Yeah. Let’s go.” And he turned on his heels, but not before giving one last glance to the grave.

Tsuna squinted his eyes before they widen. “…  _Rica?_ ” He muttered under his breathe, finding Reborn's back familiar. Scowling, he shook his head, discarding that thought. “There’s no way…” He clenched his left hand into a tight fist, eyes solemn and sad and nostalgic and longing.

“Tsuna!”

He huffed and hurried after the hitman, leaving the lone grave. “Coming!”

( _Two man sat on the branches of the tree beside the grave, watching. Exasperated, yet glad, watching their predecessors, watching the reincarnations of their soul living their live. Watching them survive trials after trials, winner in all yet lost a lot._

_They watched, and they exchanged gazes._

_A forlorn look gone, and anticipation in place, they, the broken, abandoned fragments, disappeared forever._ )

* * *

_He watched as he gave them his life._

_He watched as he handed his freedom to them._

_He watched as he chained himself up to ground, setting his wings with his own fire._

_He hated._

_He loathed._

_And yet he could do nothing but watch._

_Powerless to help._

_Weak._

_And so, he grew stronger, fought harder, closed himself up._

_And when he fell, he took over with screaming hearts, burning soul._

_He hated the Sky before him._

_But he hated the Mist who shrouded the Sky from his grasp._

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeee~~ I've no idea what this issss~~
> 
> Soo, Tsuna is the reincarnation of Giotto and Reborn is the reincarnation of Ricardo. I don't think its a romantic paring though... Like, brother. They considered each other as brother before everything goes wrong. And then yeah. That happened.
> 
> The flow is a bit disrupted because I wrote this at separate times and separate venue as well as different mood :/
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
